That Devil
by Eyes-of-Crimson
Summary: The sunset not only brings out the darkness of night, but the Darkness himself. Yami MarikxJou, YMxJ, MarikxJou, Fadeshipping, COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Note:** Don't hate this fic just cuz you don't like the pairing. I love this pairing a lot and you shouldn't even be reading this if you don't like the pairing. And for those who are kinda confused, I go by Marik yami and Malik hikari, kay? Kay. So, read and be...I dunno. Just read it.

**Disclaimer: Me no owneh.**

* * *

"Wow…" the breathless word drifted in the air with amazement. Alone the emotions stood, and alone the teen stood. He stared with coffee eyes into the horizon, gazing at the canvas painted with beautiful shades and tints of orange and gold. Splashes of red were rubbed in, fading into a light pink. The half circle that was the bright orange sun fell from the sky slowly, the darker part of the painting behind him. 

The wind blew away stray locks of sandy-blond hair from his face, and his lips parted into an awed gasp. As the sun began to descend lower and lower and the moon ascend higher and higher, he couldn't help but wish he was with somebody. His darling, treasured sister came to mind, but she was with their mother. His would-be girlfriend strode in after her, but she had given up on getting him after his confession. Sighing, he sat on the grass, leaning back on his hands.

_I' would be nice t' 'ave some on' 'ere t' talk ta..._ he thought, sighing again, lowering himself to lie on his back. He stared up, waiting for the darkness to take over. His eyes closed, deciding to wait more comfortingly. Slowly, he drifted off into a sweet slumber, every so often turning to a different position. He didn't know that there was already a Darkness looming over him, grinning madly at his vulnerable form.

* * *

"_Little Jounouuuuuuchiiiii!" a voice called tauntingly. Jou blinked, wondering who the voice belonged to. He couldn't immediately place who it was, only that it felt like a memory. A scary one, at that. He tried to sit up, but cold shackles bound his wrists and neck, holding him down to the ground. _

"_Come out and pllaaaaaaaaaay!"_

_Jou's lips parted, gasping tiredly at the darkness that surrounded him. Everything was pitch-black, no light anywhere in sight or in mind. He turned his head to the right then the left, searching for the owner of the voice, hearing the chains shift beneath him._

"_Where aaaaaaaaaaaare yooooooou?"_

_Jou strained out his answer._

"'_Ere…"_

_Why had he answered? Was he really that desperate for a companion in this darkness? What was it about the voice that attracted him so, yet made him quiver and shake like a brittle leaf?_

"_Oh, chained up, I see, Little Jounouchi?" the voice observed mockingly. Jou nodded, not sure why he was still answering to the wickedly spoken words. There was no sign of life as far as he could conclude, but the voice _did _seem to near._

"_Right...'ere..." Jou choked, hitting himself mentally for wanting the torturer to come closer to him. Staring straight up with wide-open eyes, not seeing anything but black, he could..._feel_ someone bend over him, peering with wonder down at him._

"_Do you want to be let free, Inu-chan?" the dark voice chaffed. Jou growled with annoyance. _

"_I ain't no dog." he spoke sternly. A feeling of regret came over him at the words, as if he were a slave who had disobeyed his master. And like that slave, he—somehow—knew that he would be punished for it._

"_And you _dare _argue against me, Jounouchi?" the voice asked daringly. Jou sensed someone kneel next to him, and could feel sharp eyes carving into his skin._

"_No. I ain't arguing, I'm _tellin' _ya that I ain't no dog!" he declared with anger in his tone, struggling against the shackles. He would've been kicking the guy's ass if he wasn't chained down..._

"_Stubborn, aren't you?" the voice asked, a demonic smile creeping upon unseen lips. How Jou knew the being was smiling, he had no idea._

"_Ya bet I'm stubborn!"_

"_I wish not to wager bets, Jounouchi, but for you to merely be a good dog and stay still..." the voice said emotionlessly, trailing off. Jou, with a now-realized, newfound sixth sense, felt the entity move down closer, a part of its body hovering above his face. A steady, lukewarm breath fanned over him, and he deducted that a face was looming above his own._

"_I ain't no—"_

"_Shut up, mutt."_

_And then, he was silenced. By what, he had no clue. He couldn't feel anything anymore, but something in his mind made him think that there was pressure on his mouth; his lips, to be more precise. He could no longer feel the calm sighs against his skin, or the strands of his own hair on his forehead. He could no longer use his "sixth sense" to spiritually reach for the being kneeling beside him. _

_Nor could he feel the beat of his own heart within his own chest._


	2. Chapter 1

**Unimportant note:** This story was originally written as one long-ass one-shot, so sorry if the cut offs are weird.

**Disclaimer:** When I own YGO, it will become hard-core yaoi porn.

* * *

Jou shot up into a sitting position, panting heavily and clutching his shirt where his heart would be. What…what kind of dream was _that_! Why had he been chained! Why had he been so unenergetic! What was the _purpose_ of it! And_ who_ was that…that…that _devil_! That devil that struck a fear deep into his heart that he had not realized it until the nightmare ceased! That devil who…who—dare he remind himself of it!—_kissed him_! KISSED HIM! Of all the things to do, why that! 

But…_was_ it a kiss? He had just had this prick in the back of his mind that was telling him that there was at least some _pressure_ on his lips, but never specified that another's were upon his. Then again…

Jou's fingertips touched his still-tingling lips gingerly.

It felt so…_real_. The kiss, imaginary or not, made him feel…_alive_, you could say. It excited him, yet it scared him. Was that normal? He had never really kissed anyone other than his sister, and that was a different case. Hell, he had never even kissed _Mai_! He was close a few times, but never did. The feeling in his lips wouldn't go away even as he rubbed them against his arms, as if cleaning them off. The feeling wouldn't fade, and, tired, quit self-bruising his mouth.

Jou never had his first kiss, so he didn't know if one was supposed to—if at all real—make him feel as he did so. Shizuka had, yes; she couldn't stop saying how dreamy and joyous it was for her the morning after. She would elaborate on her date's charming attitude and how he made her very insides flutter and shy at the sight of him. Shizuka, like her brother, had never been quite profound with words, describing the kiss as any teenage girl would: dreamy, gentle, heart-racing, soft, and quick. But Jou was a male, and _surely_ did not have this same girly-ness; even if he was gay.

He remembered that his darling sister had had her first kiss with a guy she liked a lot. Jou didn't even think he had a crush on anyone. He had no specific, romantic feeling to any of his classmates, and surely had no lust for them, either. Although as he thought back, he had always felt something different around Malik Ishtar. It was just something about him, maybe _looming_ over him, which made Jou look twice at the Egyptian. There was just _something_…something dark…something evil…something…something…

Jou gasped.

Something like that Devil.

Oh, that Devil! Jou's anger flustered about him, making his throat audibly vibrate. He _hated_ it! The reason, however, he could not automatically place. Jou sat still and thought about it, trying to fit the pieces he had together into one picture.

What was it about Malik that made him shiver? Well, it wasn't Malik himself, but more like something that was, well, a part of him. But why would something that was a part of Malik be the center of hatred for him? Malik was good, highly mischievous and cunning, but good since Battle City ended…

_Wait!_

Battle City! That's right! Malik's yami had stolen his body and tried to steal the God cards! And the first time he used the Winged Dragon of Ra, his God card, was in his first battle! And his opponent in that battle was—

…Mai.

And…he had made her suffer…and loose her memories…and sent her to the Shadow Realm…hospitalized her…hurt her…_hurt her._

That's why he hated that darkness! That's what bothered him when he was around Malik! That's what it was! And now he knew why he hated it so much. Because it hurt Mai. Even though he was gay, he cared deeply for her. Jou loved her like a best friend/sister, and would protect her from anything. That's why he hated that Darkness. That's why.

But…did this link with the Devil?

Jou gritted his teeth.

_He _is_ th' Devil..._

Him! It was all him! He who made Mai suffer! He who tried to kill Rishid! It was him! Him, him, him, HIM! All him! That bastard!

That selfish, cold-hearted, greedy little son of a—

_What am I _thinkin'_? I'm thinkin' i' as if i' were a _human Jou thought, clenching his fists tightly. _That thing ain't no human. There ain't no way._

Psycho…

Lunatic…

Bastard…

Murderer…

Devil.

That's what it was. It was all those things. It was Evil. It was the Darkness. It was everything Jou and his friends fought against; and won. Yami no Malik.

Yet…a part of him reached out to the darkness of the night, seeking a pair of arms. Only, the arms were of a sun-kissed color and graced with five, shining, golden bands on the forearms and one on the upper arm. Then that part of Jou began to look more at the Darkness. Three golden chokers hid his elegant neck while they were hidden from side view by platinum blond hair curling over his shoulders. A pitch-black cloth clung to his well-formed chest, tucked into loose khaki pants held up by a black leather belt. Traveling back up his body, Jou could recall the handsome, composed face of the Torturer. Narrowed, cold violet eyes glared down, outlined (seemingly) naturally with an artistic streak from the corners, going up then down then curving down again. However, these wondrous eyes were sometimes concealed beneath wild bangs that stuck out to the side while locks of hair protruded from the back of his head into dangerous-looking spikes. And billowing behind him was his royal violet cloak.

Jou slowly slipped into that part of him that admired Yami no Malik. Gradually he began to seek for the yami's comfort and warmth. Those strong, suggestively welcoming arms looked open to him; and him only. He sought for the protection he thought the Darkness could give him, and his soul appeared to be gliding towards the Devil hidden within the darkness while his mortal body lay in chains. And softly, quietly, Jounouchi whispered,

"I'm right 'ere, Marik."

Then it all crashed.

Brought back to sudden reality, Jou yelled out at his own weakness. He let that monster somehow deceive him! Seduce him! He…he even called him…_Marik_. That Devil deserved no name of his own! Never! He didn't even deserve to _breath_! He didn't deserve ANYTHING!

Jou was now standing up, taking his anger out on the air, throwing death-blow punches and snapping out hard kicks, yelling out his aggravation. Each punch was aimed at where a teen of around his height's vital places would be; and they were aimed with a deep ferocity. Needless to say, Jou hated that Devil even more so now.

Now that he realized that he—

"You're not going to hurt anybody with sissy punches like those, Little Jounouchi."

Jou froze immediately in mid-blow.


	3. Chapter 2

**Insignificant note:** Weird cut-off again, sorry.

**Disclaimer:** ...I don't own YGO...Kazuki Takahashi does...not me...

* * *

Jou froze immediately in mid-blow. 

"Seriously, take some classes or something."

That voice…

"Are you even _listening_ you mindless dog?"

The anger it brought to him…

"Oh, I see. You're just frozen in complete fear, is that it?"

No! He wasn't scared!

…Or was he?

"Not even going to talk to me, Little Jounouchi? I feel insulted."

Such a mocking tone, yet it held so much malice…

"Now, come on, turn around like a good dog so that I may bestow upon your flawless beauty."

Without himself realizing it, Jou spun around, striking up a defense position. There, standing proudly, was Yami no Malik, his tanned arms crossed over his black-clothed chest. A deadly grin crawled onto his face, sharp canines silently threatening him. The violet cape snapped sharply behind him in the wind, giving off an air of importance.

"There we go. Good dog, Jounouchi." he congratulated, his grin widening. Jou growled, glaring with all the fire he could muster up inside him.

"I…ain't…no dog…" he snarled through clenched teeth. Yami no Malik rolled his eyes, and his arms descended to his sides.

"Does it look like I care if you hate your pet name so much, Jounouchi?" he asked apathetically, somehow looking less frightening without his arms crossed, even if it wasn't much. Jou didn't answer, unable to come up with anything to say back. Yami no Malik advanced upon him, his hands balled into fists, his glare looking down on Jou even though there wasn't much of a height difference.

It was then Jou noticed that the yami was see-through; like a ghost. He stared, wondering how a mere illusion could make him want to shatter into millions of pieces from fear alone. Yami no Malik noticed easily; Jou's emotions were always clear.

"I've never had my own body, in case you're trying to figure out why I'm like this." he sneered, holding his hand up a bit to scowl down at it. Jou couldn't take his eyes off the specter, telling himself that he didn't trust Yami no Malik's intentions while another part of him claimed it to be admiration.

Jou kept glaring and growling, hoping he would just go away.

"It's no use, puppy dog. I'm not leaving."

"Fuck ya!"

"Then you'd be molesting a minor."

"…Wha?"

"Technically, I'm only six years old, so if you fuck me I can sue you."

Marik grinned at Jou's shock.

"WHAT! Fuck _you_! Ew! No! Nononononononono!"

At this a low chuckle came from Marik's throat, gradually getting louder and more amused until he was laughing. Not in the psychotic, sadistic way Jou remembered, but a true, entertained one. He stood, dropping his guard ever so slightly to stare in disbelief. Marik's hand came up to help cover the laugh up, only to be reminded of the breathing exercises he was taught by dear annoying hikari. His laughter died, and he grinned at Jou, his arm falling back to his side.

"So, how has the mutt been while I have been gone?" Marik asked, crossing his arms again, fighting the urge to pet Jou's head. Jou blinked. Since when did Marik—er, make that Yami no Malik—care?

"Uhhh, good, I guess…" he answered, cocking an eyebrow at Yami no Malik quizzically. Said yami shrugged.

"No one's harmed you?" he asked, tightening his arms, locking them in place. Jou straightened his back slightly and lowered his arms a bit. He was about to answer "no," but that would be a lie. Things had been happening lately and he was surprised he remembered what happened on the blimp. In fact, wasn't there something else that he didn't like Marik—arg! Yami no Malik!—for?

"Eh, nothin' I can't 'andle." Jou said, his eyes giving off all his confusion and distrust, yet his tone was bragging and his hand was waving nonchalantly. Yami no Malik smirked, and secretly noted that Jou had placed his other, non-waving balled hand on his hip, bending forward to further elaborate his gloating.

And that if he peered down the hole created from Jou's shirt hanging so loosely off his neck, he could see his hard chest and a peek of his abs.

Yami no Malik rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to Jou's face, and _not_ his bare upper body.

"Sure. Whatever you say." he muttered, smirking down at Jou, despite the fact that he was only a mere inch or so taller. Jou stuck out his tongue. Yami no Malik chuckled, remembering that he did that when he got bored at Battle City.

"Thwa's tho thunny?" Jou asked, his tongue still out and looking at Yami no Malik from the corner of his deep brown eye. Said yami chuckled once more, and grabbed Jou's pink tongue between his index and middle finger.

"Don't stick it out if you're not planning to use it, Little Jounouchi." Marik slurred, tugging and then letting the muscle retreat back into its cavern. Jou stuck it right back out, staring at it childishly.

"Thu thaste theird." he commented. Marik ruffled Jou's hair, meeting him eye-to-eye. Deep violet met copper, and tongue met tongue. The hair on Jou's neck stuck straight up as he shivered, feeling Marik's flexible tongue glide along his. For some reason, however, he didn't want him to stop. Actually…he wanted the Darkness to kiss him…

…Again.


	4. Chapter 3

**Note:** Yay! One reviewer! And thank you very much! I love this pairing. And for another note for you all, the only Battle City eps that I've seen are the ones where Marik battled Mai (love that pairing as well) and when Seto fought Isis (another fav pairing) and when Marik fought Bakura and Malik (good Ra, a threesome!). Basically these two VHS's I got at ToysRUs for like...three bucks each. I love Texas. X3 And now I love my little cousin more for making me go there with him. Oh, and Marik might be OOC from this chapter on, heads up. >>

**Disclaimer:** Why do I bother putting this here? I don't own YGO, dammit.

* * *

Jou, snapping out of whatever spell he thought upon himself, jerked his tongue back in his mouth. He badly wanted to stick it back out to make the taste of Marik go away, but his ego wouldn't let him show that weakness. He stared at Marik, disbelief embedded in his features. Marik cocked his head to the side, putting his hand on Jou's cheek, caressing it. 

"What is it?" he asked with…concern? Nah, couldn't be _that_! Marik didn't care about anyone at all. No one on the face of the Earth or randomly floating in the Shadow Realm mattered to him. Nope. Not at all.

That fact somehow saddened Jou.

But he had to ask the question that was etching into his very soul.

"H-have ya...k-kissed meh before?" he stuttered. Marik stroked his thumb thoughtfully along Jou's lips, smirking.

"I bound you to the ground with chains, and "looked for you". You told me where you were, so I went on over, and I stared at you. By Ra, you're beautiful when you're terrified." Marik admitted, grinning maliciously.

That "compliment" didn't make Jou feel any better. Marik loved pain, he remembered that easily.

"And then I called you "Inu-chan". Heh, heh, heh. You didn't like that. I was thinking about punishing you for arguing with me; but then I remembered your horrified face. I decided I'd want to see it again sometime near in the future."

_Oh wow. I'm only alive is cuz Marik—No! Yami no Malik!—liked seein' me scared. Woooonderful._ Jou thought, his displeased feelings evident. Marik merely grinned at the blonde's expression.

"Seeing that you were just going to continue arguing, I concluded that there was only one way to shut you up and at the same time get something out of it." he explained, grinning widely. At this, he slid his hand from Jou's cheek to grasp his chin. "In truth, it was enough to see you squirm within your own vulnerability, but I just couldn't help myself…"

Jou held his breath as Marik's, once again, fanned over his face. Half-lidded violet eyes began to droop even more, and transparent lips neared his own. Jou was so close to fighting against it, so close to withering and struggling to get out of Marik's grasp. Oh, didn't he mention? Marik had wrapped his other arm around his waist and pulled him closer to a body that was barely even _there_! Hesitantly letting out a petrified breath that came out more like a sigh, Jou shut his eyes tight, knowing what to expect.

"That's right, stay still…" Marik's deep voice hushed huskily. Wait—_huskily_! Okay, now Jou was completely weirded out and frozen in place, not watching Marik's face near closer and closer and his lips part slightly; he already knew that _he_ was doing that himself. It seemed to only excite Marik, really. Speaking of which…

A brush, soft and pretty close to sweet, passed over Jou's lips. The feeling wasn't all there; just a faint taste of it. The Egyptian yami's lips attacked soon after, now knowing that Jou had not resisted the first time…times. Marik forcefully parted Jou's mouth open with his tongue, going straight for the pink muscle residing within. Jou, only feeling half of the kiss's intensity, was immediately at lost for both breath and reason. His whole mouth was under attack, every crevasse being licked, his lips and tongue being sucked, and every possible spot being bit.

Jou let out a yelp at the bites, otherwise letting soft moans escape into Marik's mouth. He slung his arms around Marik's neck, pulling him closer than before. Marik gripped Jou's right thigh, lifting it up and rubbing his crotch against Jou's, grinning widely at the moan. He kissed him harder, bruising Jou's lips in the process. Jou eagerly kissed back, breathing heavily through his nostrils.

See? Loss of reason.

By the time Jou could actually think straight, his shirt was about to be removed. Highly embarrassed and shocked by this, he jumped back with a dog-like yelp. Marik embraced Jou tightly, putting his hand behind his head and guiding him to look up. He could see fear amongst confusion and humiliation in the wide coffee eyes staring back at him. As much as seeing that strong emotion in Jou's eyes excited him, it also started to…_worry_ him? Nah. Jou was nothing but a pup to mess around with, even though the little voice in his head—whom he called 'Malik 2'—said otherwise.

Jou was scared. He had let this monster take advantage of him! He had even _kissed him back_! Hell, he was practically _humping_ the bastard! What had taken over him? Why had, in that one moment, Marik attracted him? Sexually at that! Jou was confused. He hated this man, yet he melted in his hug. He loathed this specter, yet his arms slowly snaked around his translucent torso. He held a strong enmity for Marik, yet he wanted to be as close to him as possible. Oh how complicated love was.

Wait—_love_!

"Jounouchi, what's wrong?" Marik asked, his tone apathetic mixed with a strange compassion. Jou hid his face in Marik's chest, closing his eyes so that he wouldn't see right through at what was behind the Egyptian. When Jou did not answer, Marik gave a kiss to his head, rubbing his hand up and down his back.

_Who is this? This ain't Marik...this ain't th' Marik I knew._

"Who are ya?" Jou whispered, clutching to Marik's black top. For a moment there was an awkward silence.

"You did _not_ just ask that." He heard Marik's disbelieving reply.

"I did. Wha' didja do t' th' real Marik?"

"Well, _Malik_ is a complete pest of a hikari, if you mean him. I, however," Marik said, lifting Jou's face up again by his chin, "am Marik, as I always will be."

"I thought y' were gone…" Jou muttered, mentally kicking himself for sounding so needy and desperate. Marik smirked, and placed a tender kiss on Jou's lips. Jou barely felt it, just like the bit of warmth he was getting from Marik's body.

"I came back." Marik whispered in his ear, kissing it. "I came back for you."

Jou shook his head, his face a crimson red.

"No…ya didn't…"

"Why do you think that, Little Jounouchi?"

Jou, choosing the 'I'm so tough and a hellouva lot stronger than you!' instead of the 'You don't care a shit about me' attitude, muttered:

"'Cause y' know that I'd hurt ya fer what ya did t' her…"

Marik looked down at Jou, who was diverting his eyes from embarrassment.

"And how do you plan to hurt me? You can barely throw an impressive punch."

Jou glared at Marik, pushing himself away.

"I hate ya." he said, the memories of his duel with Marik flashing into his mind. "Y' put me inta a hospital. I remember now."

Marik gave Jou a bored look.

"You forgot? Wow, I'm amazed." he said, smirking. Jou growled, blushing again, this time from humiliation.

"Shut up! I hate ya! I don't wanna see yer face ever again!" he yelled, turning his back on Marik as if to prove his point. Crossing his arms, Jou huffed angrily. For a while he didn't hear anything. There seemed to be no movement from behind him. Suspicious, Jou turned, only to see that Marik had disappeared. He dropped his arms to his sides, cocking his head to the left, puzzled.

"You don't mean that, my little Jounouchi-Puppy. I know you don't." A deep voice whispered into Jou's ear. A pair of arms encircled his waist, pulling him to a body behind him. Jou panicked slightly, jumping in surprised. He heard a low chuckle. "You're scared."

"Am not." Jou pouted, crossing his arms again. Marik chuckled again.

"Yes you are." he teased, nipping at Jou's earlobe. Jou blushed, but hmph'd.

"No I'm not."

"Don't deny it, Jou. You're scared of me."

"Who says!"

"Your fearful eyes, your rapid heart beat, your obvious denial, the fact that you jumped when I came up behind you, need I say more?"

"…I hate ya."

Marik kissed Jou's ear, grinning.

"Love you, too."

Jou blushed madly, stiffening within Marik's embrace.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Short-ass chappie, sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO. If I did, I'd be living in Japan and be a man named Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

"What? Do you not like it when I say that?" 

Jou shook his head, keeping quiet.

"Why not?"

Jou blushed again, now twiddling his thumbs.

"Cuz y' don't mean it…"

Marik made a 'tsk tsk' sound and twirled Jou around in his arms, pulling him close to his front, a wide smirk on his face.

"Who says I don't?"

Marik leant down and kissed Jou again, this time breaking it slowly. Jou looked away, not wanting Marik to see his red face.

"Well…no one…but I know ya don't!" he argued. Marik sighed.

"You know nothing, little puppy. You don't even know why I do." he said. Jou blinked up at Marik.

"Then tell me."

Marik sighed.

"Malik loves you. Over the past while that he's been here, all the emotions he feels for you were being transferred into another self. What he didn't know was that I came back, and absorbed them all. Slowly those human emotions began to give me form, and I was reborn, in a sense. Malik was afraid, but then he was angry. He hated me from the start, now he hates me because I have learned to—dare I speak such a vile word?—love. And guess what, Jounouchi." Marik explained, leaving off for Jou to respond. Jou, blushing, stammered out:

"W-what?"

Marik leant down, whispering softly into his ear once more.

"I love _you_, Katsuya. I love only you."

Jou tried to push away, too overcome by his emotions to just stand there. Marik had called him by his given name! What kind of fucked up game was he playing! Jou shook his head, and started to struggle out of Marik's grasp. Why did _Marik_ want him! He was just fine with Malik, but _Marik_! There was _no way_! No way that Marik would love him! No way that Marik would kiss him! It was just…just…_impossible_!

Tears began to come from his eyes out of pure frustration. He pounded helplessly on Marik's transparent chest, clenching his teeth to halt his sobbing. The grip around him tightened, pulling Jou closer. The comfort it brought to him made the tears pour faster.

He didn't want to love Marik! He didn't want Marik to love him!

Marik gave Jou's head tender kisses, trying to comfort him. He sent soft whispers into his ears to hush him. Jou kept crying, shutting his eyes tight and keeping his mouth shut to prevent the sobs to escape. He felt a tongue lick away the tears, and they only rained down harder. Then lips began to kiss the water on his cheeks, leaving his skin burning at the barely-felt touch.

Jou put his face into Marik's shoulder, clutching to the shirt for dear life. Marik's hands caressed Jou's back soothingly, leaving Jou in a broken state of confusion.

"I-I-I don't want," Jou hiccupped, "you to love me!"

Marik's eyes flashed a quick hurt, but he only kissed Jou's cheek.

"Why not?" he asked gently. Jou hiccupped again.

"I don't under-," another hiccup, "stand!"

Marik picked Jou up, cradling him in his arms. Jou yelped, and hugged Marik's neck in fear of falling.

"I know you don't, Jounouchi. Just give me some time to make it clear to you." Marik whispered. Jou shook his head.

"Y-you're the Devil! You hate every_one_ and every_thing_! You don't care about me! You don't give a _shit_ about me!" he cried out, sobbing harder. Marik's ear buzzed at the loudness, but he ignored it, holding Jou closer.

"Yes I do, Jounouchi. I love you."

"No! No you don't! You're just saying that!"

"Why would I just say those three words just for the fun of it? Tell me, Jounouchi, if you know me so well."

Jou's whimpers quieted at the annoyance in Marik's tone. Maybe…maybe Marik…maybe Marik _changed_…just maybe…


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** After this is the epilogue so yeah. I hope yall like this chapter, I got Marik (and probably Jou, too) OOC...not much I hope. >>

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO cuz I just don't.

* * *

"I-I-I don't know." 

Marik sighed exasperatedly, and sat down, placing Jou in his lap.

"You always jump to conclusions, Katsuya. Learn to get all the facts right before claiming something's true. It'll only mess you up later in life." he lectured, taking his arm out from under Jou's knees and draping it over his hips. Jou was silent as Marik situated him in his lap. He was blushing, and the tears were still falling.

"…M-Marik...?" Jou muttered shyly. Marik pulled Jou closer and looked at him.

"Yes, Little Jounouchi?"

Jou swallowed.

"I-I…I'm s-sorry…"

Marik smirk widely, and kissed Jou's neck.

"I forgive you. Now, what would you like to do?"

Jou looked at Marik weirdly, and using the back of his hand wiped his tears away.

"I dunno." he admitted, rubbing his eye. Marik took his wrist into his grasp, lowering the hand. Leaning forward, he licked away the tears on his face and kissed the ones surrounding his eyes. Jou blushed, speechless.

"You sure? I can only stay for so long." Marik told him, a tinge of regret in his voice. Jou gasped, not exactly sure why.

"Why?" he whispered. Marik gave him a look; a look Jou couldn't decipher, but it made him feel bad inside.

"I can only stay in this form in the darkness. And, as you can see, Ra is about to awaken." Marik said, waving his arm out as if to introduce a guest, only he guided his fingertips along the horizon, where a light shone in one line. Jou felt the tears about to come again, and he held onto Marik, suddenly not wanting him to leave.

"No…"

"I'm afraid so, Jounouchi."

Jou opened his eyes in Marik's shoulder, and stared at the darkness behind them.

"Y'….y' can call meh Katsuya….i-if y' wanna…."

Marik smirked, and held Jou tighter.

"Alright, Katsuya. I will."

Jou looked up from Marik's shoulder, and gave him a lopsided smile.

"Cool."

Marik looked at Jou a bit quizzically.

"I know my personality's cold, but I don't think my body's cold."

Jou's smile cracked into the widest grin Marik had seen. Then, the most melodic laughter rang in his ears. Marik smirked at the sound, finding it pleasant.

"No! I mean tha' y' callin' meh Katsuya was cool."

Marik cocked an eyebrow.

"How can me calling you by your given name be of a low temperature?"

Jou laughed again, shocked at how clueless Marik seemed.

"No, Marik! When people say 'cool' now, they don't always mean cold. I' means somethin' like 'awesome' or somethin'." he explained. Marik blinked at him, and gave a small nod and a smirk.

"Well, that's interesting." he observed. Jou smiled brightly at him, happiness glistening in his chocolate eyes. Marik felt his heart skip a beat or two. But…he smirked back…it was almost a smile…just a bit wider and it would be so. "So, what do you wish to do while I am still here?"

Jou saddened at the thought of Marik leaving.

"Well…" he muttered. Straightening up slightly, he turned in Marik's lap, sitting on him with his back to the see-through chest. "We can watch the sunrise. It's always pretty." he offered. Marik smirked again, wrapping his arms lovingly around Jou's waist, taking his legs from under him so that Jou could sit on the ground. Jou had yelped when he fell that short distance, and Marik had chuckled and kissed Jou's neck.

"Alright, Katsuya. Whatever you wish." he agreed, folding up his legs a bit on each side of Jou. Jou smiled, and watched. He was trying to make Marik's leave as painless as possible by watching the sunrise instead of fearing it.

As the sun rose, Marik's warmth began to fade even more. Jou panicked when he could no longer feel him, and when he turned, Marik's head was barely there.

"Marik!" he cried out. Marik looked at him, a bit of confusion on his face. Seeing the forming tears in love's eyes, he looked at his knee, and couldn't see it without squinting. He gave a small, rueful smile.

"Looks like I'm fading away again…" he noted sadly. Jou shook his head vigorously, and lunged himself at Marik, putting his arms around his neck. He hid his face in the disappearing chest, sobbing.

"I-I don't want you to leave!"

Marik held Jou closely, tightening his grip as if to absorb the feeling as much as possible. He kissed Jou's ear.

"Trust me, Katsuya. I don't want to leave either." Marik assured.

Jou only sobbed a bit more, and stared at Marik.

"Will I ever see ya again?" he asked desperately. Marik grinned.

"Every night. I'll come visit you every night. And maybe in time, your love will make me whole. Complete. And when I do," he smiled a real smile, "I'll never leave your side, Katsuya."

Jou beamed up at Marik, the tears still lingering in his eyes.

"Really!"

Marik laughed.

"Yes, really."

Jou crashed his lips down on Marik's from sheer happiness alone. Marik was taken aback for a moment, but he kissed back, running his evanescing fingers through Jou's hair, making it messier than it already was. They broke away slowly, savoring whatever feeling they had extracted from it.

"Marik…" Jou breathed.

Marik gave Jou another kiss.

"Yes, Katsuya?"

Jou smiled at the barely-there Marik.

"I think I'll be able t' love ya one day."

Marik grinned.

"That makes this yami very happy."

Jou laughed.

"And this human even happier."

Marik gave Jou a longing kiss, feeling himself closer to vanishing completely.

"Goodbye, Katsuya. I'll see you tonight." he whispered.

Jou sighed, and smiled sadly.

"It's a date."

Marik gave Jou another seemingly chimera kiss, this time with more passion. Jou could scarcely feel it, but he tried. Soon, the feeling was completely gone, and the sun shone proudly upon Jou's form. Jou blinked and stared in front of him. Keeping his gaze a bit longer, he thought about everything that had just happened. Eventually, Jou sighed and smiled, standing up.

_My first date wit' Marik's t'night. And ev'ry night after._


	7. Epilogue

**A/N:** Thank you if you reviewed, for now the story shall end. And this is the first story on here that I have finished so yay!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO, I own only my own YGO fanfics and fanarts.

* * *

It had been three months, and finally when Jou opened his eyes in Marik's shoulder, all he could see was the black cloth on his body. Jou wept in joy, and Marik smiled at him, taking his hand and twirling him around into yet another dance. They had one every night, and now, Jou knew, they could have one whenever they pleased. 

"You've made me complete, my love." Marik told Jou, holding him closely. Jou smiled and hugged Marik tightly.

"And now we can be t'gether forever..." he whispered. Marik grinned.

"Until death do us part." he said as if he were finishing Jou's sentence. Jou nodded, holding onto Marik for dear life.

"'Ey, Marik?"

"Yes, Katsuya?"

Jou grinned up at Marik.

"Did Malik even _know_ tha' y' could become human?"

Jou laughed at the blank look on Marik's face.

"Well…I've never bothered to tell him, really. I was thinking about you the whole time so I guess I just forgot to pester him about it." he admitted. Jou laughed again.

"He's gonna be so pissed." he snickered. Marik grinned.

"Exactly. You ever seen him pissed? He shrieks like a girl!"

"Seriously! Otogi does that, too!"

Marik laughed, and slung his arm around Jou's shoulders, standing next to him and facing the horizon.

"I should try to get those two together, then."

Jou nodded, putting his arm around Marik's waist.

"They'd be perfect fer eachotha." he agreed. Marik nodded and tilted his head to klonk against Jou's.

"Like us?" he asked, smirking. Jou smiled, leaning his head against Marik's shoulder.

"Yeah. Like us." he repeated. They both stood gazing at the horizon, holding their breaths as the sun arose. By the time Ra stared happily down upon them, Jou was in tears yet again and Marik was once again smiling as he comforted Jou. Caught in the moment, Marik picked Jou up, and spun him around, their laughter loud and clear. When Marik started getting dizzy, he slowed down, and caught Jou in a tight hug, gripping him as his body tried to continue spinning.

"Thank Ra." he whispered. Jou nodded, and held onto Marik.

"Marik?"

Marik looked at him, a warm smile on his face, looking a tad out of place with his narrowed, half-lidded eyes. But Jou didn't care how odd it looked.

"Yes, my love, my life, my Katsuya?" he asked, wrapping one arm around his waist and running his fingers through his blonde hair. Jou blushed, and gave Marik a kiss, finally able to fully experience it.

"I love you, Mariku." he whispered. Marik grinned.

"I love you, too, Katsuya."

And with that, Marik brought Jou into another kiss, this time more passionately.

The End


End file.
